Violet Sparks
by linnie kinda spinnie
Summary: "Yes, he is seething and erupting, but he is also wanting. He can't think of anything he has wanted more, can't think of anything that has made him feel more empty than the scavenger girl trying to beat him back." A collection of stories and oneshots, ranging from romantic to angsty and everything in between. Rating may go up. Rey/Ren centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Want**

It's strange because in that moment, it was not just rage; it was a kind of gnawing hunger, a terrible and consuming yearning. The lights of their sabers illuminate Rey's fierce, terrified ( _lovely)_ features, and Kylo Ren knows he has found his equal.

And it infuriates him.

And it beguiles him.

Yes, he is seething and erupting, but he is also wanting. He can't think of anything he has wanted more, can't think of anything that has made him feel more empty than the scavenger girl trying to beat him back.

Which is why it is with calm, with sincerity and not rage, that he tells her that he can teach her the ways of the force; that she needs him. Her eyes, amber in the sparking purple light their saber's make, are incredulous and defiant, and the gaping maw inside him widens.

His words spur her into action, and soon he is in the snow, his face burning in terrific pain, and the girl standing over him, too terrified to feel truly triumphant. He watches her run, to find her fallen companion, to return to the Resistance. To leave him there.

He should feel only rage. But watching her back disappear into the dark forest, something like warmth, like affection (but mostly _need_ ) courses through him, filling that wide chasm.

He should feel rage. But with her, he does not.

 **Short, I know. I'm not a die hard fan of Star Wars, but I have seen all the movies and know a bit about the expanded universe so if I continue to put up one shots, bear with me; it may not be completely accurate at times. I just needed to get my feelings for the hopeful ship out, and it will likely be nurtured as more of you lovely Reylo fans write more fics about them. Here's hoping Abrams doesn't go the easy route, and that Rey and Ren are not related.**

 **Happy Holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

 **This one is set some time after the Force Awakens, during one of their future altercations. The details aren't too important. Enjoy.**

 **Speeches**

He doesn't need to physically touch her, she can feel him anyway. Now that she is aware of the Force and her connection to it, every one of her senses is hyperaware. And they are connected, whether she likes it or not. He has entered her mind, and she has seen his.

With him several feet from her, she can feel his energy, his unique spiritual signature, against her skin and pressing into her. He feels like supple leather and the singe of a lightsaber inches from your skin. She can feel him along the walls of her mind, coaxing, wanting to enter but she blocks him. She imagines that behind the helmet he is smirking at her. She imagines the way it must pull at the scar she gave him.

"Rey," the metallic voice says, almost a sigh. He hasn't unsheathed his lightsaber; she tightens her grip on hers.

" _Ben_ ," she spits out. Kylo Ren tilts his head, regarding her. She doesn't need to see his face to know what he is feeling. She can feel the spark of anger at her use of his given name, the name his mother and his father gave him. The one he threw away. But she can also feel his interest, his curiosity. His respect. She knows that he has a grudging respect for her, but she doesn't care. She isn't flattered.

"That won't work, Rey," she hates the way he says her name; like he owns it, "That name means nothing to me."

"It should!" she cries, all passion, and ferocity. She is covered in sweat and blood (some if it hers, some of it the Stormtroopers, some of it her troop members).

"You should be proud of who you are! You should be grateful of a name, of a family who loves you, even now, after all you have done! You should be ashamed to have thrown your name away, like it is nothing!"

Angry, hot tears prick the corner of her eyes, and she takes a couple aggressive steps towards Ren. He matches her steps until they are only a couple feet away from each other. Rey whips her saber up, and points it at his neck, not quite close enough to singe. Ren stops, watching her closely but still not withdrawing his weapon. She can still feel him trying to probe her mind, but other than that he has made no move against her. And it infuriates her.

"Rey," he says her name again, the metallic whir of his helmet making a mockery of it, "Only Rey. No surname; no claim of kin. Rey, all alone, waiting for a family she hardly remembers."

The shaft of ultra blue light quavers as her own hand begins to shake, and she grips it tighter even though she knows he can see her sorrow. Her shame. He can feel it. She can feel his triumph, and worse: his sympathy.

"Sometimes you wonder if you made them up," he continues, "If they were simply a figment of your childish wishes and desires. Worse, sometimes you wonder if they left you because they didn't want you. Because you weren't good enough."

"Shut up," she says, her voice hoarse. She pulls her saber back and over her head, and swings it but Ren casually lifts a hand and the sabers stops mid air. She cries out in frustration, trying to concentrate, trying to remember what Luke has taught her. But he just keeps _talking_ and she can't find her hold on the Force. She feels the Force there, waiting to be used, but she cannot grasp at it properly; it slips away from her as his words and energy penetrate her.

"You are good enough, Rey," his voice is awful, rusty and robotic, but she is thankful for the helmet; she couldn't bare to see his pitying expression, "You deserve to be respected. To be feared. To be worshiped."

"I don't want that," she says, shaking her head, trying desperately to release herself from his grasp, "I don't want any of that."

"You want to feel loved. Like you belong," he replies gently, forcing her to lower her weapon to her side. She grits her teeth; sweat runs furiously down her forehead. Luke will be so disappointed, she thinks. Leia too. Kylo Ren takes another step toward her, reaching out a gloved hand. Rey flinches and tries to crane her face away, but his hand cups her chin gently.

"You think you can give me that?" she growls, baring her teeth at him; she can see her reflection in his helmet, illuminated in the blue light of her lightsaber; she looks like a cornered animal, all teeth and desperate ferocity.

"You think you can be what I need? You have nothing that I want," she bites out, managing to pull her face out of his grasp, if only for a moment. He reaches for her again, this time holding her cheek firmly.

"You don't know what you want, " he says, his tone firmer, "You only know need. Survival. You have never delved deep into your deepest desires, because they have served no purpose before. You have never been able to indulge. You have no idea how to decide what you really want. The Light wants you to only think of balance; to put others needs before yours."

The hand on her cheek travels up, and into her hair; it buries into the loose, sweat drenched strands. Her legs start to shake, from the effort of trying to fight off the hold he has on her, and also because of how _soothing_ his leather gloves are on her over heated skin.

"The Light side cares little for your feelings, your desires," he continues, pulling her closer, "Rey, don't you think it's time you did something for yourself? Something more than just surviving."

"And the Dark Side can give me that?" she scoffs, "I would be no better than you; an obedient minion to a madman."

The hand on her tightens; the hold he has on her forces her to drop her lightsaber.

"Careful," he warns, "I am trying to help you, Rey."

She laughs; a gruff, indignant sound.

"You actually believe that don't you?" she asks insolently, and the way he fists her hair, and the way his anger pierces and ripples against her skin suddenly enables her to latch onto the Force. She spits at him, her spittle landing on his helmet. There is a satisfying moment where she can feel his shock and outrage, before he is flung back by the power of the Force. She laughs, the sound less gruff this time, as he shouts in rage and finally unsheaths his lightsaber.

"Are you done talking now?" she calls, all bravado now, "Because you've wasted my time long enough."

"You are a fool!" Kylo Ren shouts, all fury now, "You are a fool, and you will not win this,"

"Well," she says, twirling the lightsaber, "At least I won't have to hear you talk. Did you practice that speech? It was good, but next time I suggest a little more passion. You were a little wooden."

And with another cry of rage, he comes at her, and she meets him half way, sparks of red and blue and purple flying between them.

 **I hope you liked it, and if you did I would love to hear about it. I take prompts, so if you have an idea let me know.**

 **Also, do people prefer Ren or Kylo? Let me know; I'm good with both but their might be a preference. Also, if anyone has any fan theories about what Abrams might be planning next, tell me. I love hearing them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight AU from the film, starting from when Rey escapes from her imprisonment on the Starkiller base. Rated T.**

 **Influence**

Rey hears the clunk of the Stormtroopers' weapon and a feeling of total exhilaration comes over her. She had used the Force! Actually used the Force to bend the Stormtrooper to her will. A giddy, delirious smile spreads over her tanned face as she slinks out of the room, picking up the weapon on the way. She peers around the corner, and seeing it empty, streaks down it, looking left and right. She needs to find a way out.

A few minutes later, she is climbing down the side of the hangar, gripping the cables and circuits, pressing herself tightly against the circuitry so she won't be seen. She is at it for some time, methodically making her away to the other side, when a rippling sensation comes over her. There is a split second where she feels a disturbance in the Force (an entity that now seems to mould to her like a second skin); she looks up to see Kylo Ren, standing at the edge, his helmet covering his face once again. He makes a tsking sound, and then extends a gloved hand toward her. Before she can do a thing, she is yanked away from the circuitry and into the open air. There is a hard, invisible grip on her chin, dragging up her and into the air. She shrieks and kicks feebly, trying to break free. She is lifted up onto the platform, her feet hovering a foot above the ground. She curses, in several different dialects, trying to concentrate on her own influence on the Force, but she is panicking and cannot seem to find her grip. Kylo Ren tilts his head to the side, a predatory move, as he watches her kick and grunt in frustration and fear.

"That was unwise," the metallic quality the helmet gives his voice makes the statement clipped and cold; but Rey can feel his smugness, his amusement, and her face burns in anger and embarrassment. She feels like a child who had just been caught doing something mischievous. The grip on her vanishes and gravity rights itself, forcing her back to ground. She lands hard on her knees, causing her to cry out in pain. She starts to rise when she hears the electric _zing_ of a lightsaber, and feels the burn of it inches from her skin.

"I wouldn't," Ren warns. Rey lifts her eyes to the smooth visor that covers his eyes, hoping they convey her simmering hatred for him, and not her fear.

"Stand," he says, and though she tries to fight it, Rey slowly rises, her legs shaking in exhaustion. She stands facing him, her chest heaving and sweat beading down her face as she tries to fight his influence. Ren keeps the tip of his saber pointed at her jugular, the red shaft of light illuminating her fierce but fatigued features.

"You will not attempt to flee," Ren commands. Rey feels the words crowding her mouth, and she grits her teeth hard to keep them in. She begins to tremble, her muscles jumping and screaming at her. A pounding begins behind her eye, and the lights in the hangar suddenly seem too bright.

"Rey," he snaps, stepping aggressively toward her, lifting his saber so it burns inches from her cheek, " _You will not flee."_

"I. Will. Not. Flee," she grinds out through her teeth, glaring at her own reflection in Ren's helmet. Seemingly contented by her compliance, Ren sheaths his lightsaber, but he maintains his close proximity.

"And you will not attack me," he says, his voice softer now. Rey can feel his influence on her skin, in her mind. The Force moving through him chases the Force in her; it is cloying and coaxing, but also dominating.

"I will not attack you," she spits out, baring her teeth. Kylo Ren chuckles, the sound sinister and warped by his helmet. He steps away from her and turns on his heel, striding away from the hanger. Rey is still for a moment, her legs straining, wanting to move forward when everything in her is screaming to run.

"Come, Rey," Ren calls over his shoulder. Almost instantly her legs make a jerky move forward. _No, no_ , she thinks, eyes filling with frustrated tears. But she follows after Ren, her stride jerky and robotic. She seethes as she follows after him, glaring at his cloaked back.

"Stop," she whispers fiercely to herself, "Stop. You are strong. Just stop. Fight him."

Either Ren cannot hear her, or he chooses to ignore her as he doesn't turn or react, just continues down the hallway, confident in his hold over her. Rey digs her nails into her palms, and bites down hard on her tongue, hoping the pain will spur her, will help her concentrate on using the Force to free herself. She blocked him from her mind once; she saw his thoughts. She has fought him before, she can do it again. She knows she has influence over the Force now, but infuriatingly it will not listen to her.

 _Why did it work before?_ She wonders, gritting her teeth hard enough to make her jaw pop.

Kylo Ren stops in front of a keypad, taps a quick rhythm, and a sliding door opens with a smooth _whoosh._ He steps in, beckoning her to follow. She does. Inside is a sparse room, with a small cot (no blanket) and what looks like a toilet. Behind her the door closes.

"Come," Ren says, and Rey obeys, standing stiffly in front of him, her back like a ramrod, her hands balled in quivering fists. She glares at the ground, refusing to look at him; a small act of rebellion.

"Rey," she flinches at the sound of her name, "Look at me."

Gods and Stars, she doesn't want to. Everything in her screams to disobey; her lashes flutter, her brow creases at her efforts.

Why did it work before?

Desperation?

Yes, that was part of it.

Confidence?

That too.

But when she did performed the Jedi mind trick on the Stormtrooper she was feeling all that, but also something else. She had felt a strange sense of calm, of acceptance in both herself and in something bigger. Something more important than herself. Rey tries to remember that calm.

And instead of looking up at Kylo Ren, she closes her eyes, finding some peace at the black behind her eyelids.

She hears Kylo Ren inhale sharply.

"Look at me," he repeats, a little more forcefully. Rey squeezes her eyes shut hard, concentrating on serenity, on trying to feel the way the Force envelops her and everything around her. She concentrates on the in and out of her breathing, the feeling of blood moving in her veins, the sound-

The sound of Ren removing his helmet. She turns her face away, wanting desperately to never see his true face. There is too much Han Solo there, too much General Organa; he is too much a boy still. With the helmet she can pretend he is a true monster.

"Rey," his voice, still deep but far more melodious without the helmet, "Open your eyes. Open them, now."

"No," she says, her voice quiet but clear. Ren growls in frustration, and her calm is interrupted by a creeping, prickling feeling. Like static electricity; like holding a match too close to your skin. The same energy that surrounds and seeps off of Kylo Ren, now attempting to affix itself to her; to enter her, take her mind back, read her thoughts. Rey's eyes snap open, fixing on Ren's, and she pushes back, thrusting out her own claim over the Force. Ren is stunned by her precision and influence for long enough for her to skim his mind; it's all hot, simmering rage and loneliness. It is so different than the island of her own mind. His is volcanic; a planet with too many suns. There is no peace in him, and Rey, for the first time, feels pity for Kylo Ren.

"Enough!" Ren snarls, and Rey is overwhelmed by his dark, radiating energy. Her concentration is lost and her control over the Force is engulfed by his. The Light is twisted and contained by the Dark.

They stare at each other for moment, both panting, both seething. That moment passes, and Rey is thrust against the wall by the Force, her wrists tugged over her head. Ren is there a moment later, not even an inch away from her. His heavy breathing washes over her face, his wild eyes taking up her vision.

" _What_ are you?" he demands, more to himself than to her. She can feel him in her skin, his influence and energy needle pricks in her veins. Gloved hands, trembling slightly, lift slowly to cup her face. She tries to wrench her face away, but she is stayed by the Force. His frantic, burning coal eyes search her face, looking for something; looking at her like she is both an infuriating riddle and a remarkable treasure.

"Whatever you are, whoever you are, there is a connection between us. You feel it too," he says, almost breathlessly, dark eyes capturing hers, "You must feel it too."

"I feel nothing," Rey growls, "Get away from me! Let me go! I already gave you everything that you need."

"Rey," he says her name like a prayer, "Rey, you are lying to yourself. The Force, the Light and the Dark; it brought us together. It wants us together."

"You are insane. Psychotic. Delusional!" Rey seethes, her teeth snapping closes to his face. Ren is unfazed, simply staring at her like she is a star. The sun, and the moon.

"I'm not," he disagrees, "You are the delusional one, if you think you can deny that our destinies are tethered together .I'll show you, I'll prove it to you."

The Force surges around them for a moment, pulling taut all her sense and nerve endings, and then his mouth is on hers. She stiffens, then tries to fight him off, pulling at her prone arms uselessly, trying to turn her face away. She detaches her lips from his for only a moment, and he comes rushing back. His movements are sloppy, almost desperate, but undeniably passionate. Rey has only been kissed once before, and it was a hesitant, dry affair. Just a moment of lips meeting lips. This is entirely different. There is mouth and tongue and teeth, and all his hard planes against all her hard planes. There is dominance and surrender in him, and confusion and anger in her. She feels it too; she feels the way they are tethered together, like a thin piece of silken strand. Tenuous still, new and fragile but unbreakable. But she fights it, because Kylo Ren represents everything she is meant to fight against. His lips leaves hers, and she gasps in a several breaths, her chest heaving against his. He rests his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, an expression almost akin to bliss on his strange, angular face.

"You feel it too," he says, and this time he sounds sure. Their energies, their influence on that cosmic, fickle Force, whirl around each other, fighting for dominance and yet acknowledging an equal. They twine around each other, almost fitting perfectly. White, and Black. Grey. Balance. Rey does understand, despite her words of denial, that she is forever linked to this angry, tormented man. Panic simmers in her chest, creating a heavy lump in her throat. His mouth returns to hers, and this time she doesn't fight him, but nor does she kiss him back.

"I will teach you everything I know," Ren murmurs against her lips, "I will make you strong. Powerful. An Empress. The galaxy will bow to you."

"No," she says, because she doesn't want that. She has never had any desire for power, or riches, or entire _galaxies._ All she has ever wanted was something to fill that gaping hole inside her, to relieve her solitude. To have a family.

"I will be your family, Rey," he promises, opening his eyes. They are wet with passion, with yearning and Rey closes her own eyes because she can't look at him. She can't stand him looking at her like that. She hears him take a few shuddery breathes, and the tumultuous energy of the Force surrounding him simmers to a low burn. He moves away from her, and she opens her eyes to see him putting his helmet back on. Once clicked into place, he is once again servant to the Dark Side, and Rey can better remember who he is really is. Who she really is.

"Come Rey. Sit," he beckons, gesturing to the cot, and the invisible hold on her wrists lifts; her arms drop uselessly to her side, like a rag doll. She steps away from the wall and sits on the edge of the cot, her shoulders slumped. Ren crouches in front of her so he is at the same level. A gloved hand takes her chin, tilting her face to his. This time, she looks at him right away.

"You need to rest. To wash, and eat. And to sleep. Tomorrow, I will begin to train you," Kylo Ren says, tilting his head as he regards her placid face. Then he is standing and striding out of the room. The door closes with a _whoosh._ Rey sits on the cot, allowing the stillness to come over her, gathering the Force around her. She closes her eyes, centering herself. Outside she hears movement; most likely a Stormtrooper standing guard. She closes her eyes, and allows the Force to fully enter her. She can feel the energy signatures of the guards outside the room. She will bide her time, allow herself a moment to recharge. She will stay where Kylo Ren put her.

For now.

Because even if their fates are now tied together, Rey has never been one to sit around and let life happen. Yes, she has waited all these long years for her family, but she never truly stopped. She always kept going, always had a fervent desire to survive, to live.

In her prison, Rey touches her swollen mouth, and a small smile spreads over her face.

"Next time," she promises herself, Kylo Ren, and the Force.

Next time, he won't have the upper hand. She will make sure of that.

 **Basically, I just wanted to make them make-out, but keep them both in character, so this happened. Thanks again to all who reviewed, favourited, and followed. Again, I take prompts, and I would love to hear your theories about episode 7. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one-shot is set after the completion of the trilogy, with the idea that Kylo Ren was a double agent, and that he and Luke had come up with the plan to destroy the First Order from the inside. This is set after Snoke and the First Order has been destroyed and it is revealed that Ben Solo had never really betrayed the Light.**

 **And I forgot with the previous one-shots: I don't own anything related to the Star Wars franchise, so don't sue me. I'm just a poor student who is procrastinating by playing with these delightful characters.**

 **Rated T for a swear word.**

 **Restoration**

Ben cannot help but wince at the resounding _smack_ his mother's open palm makes against Luke's face.

"You," she seethes, still glorious in her anger, even at her age, "You made your nephew— _my only child—_ enter that snake pit! You made him become that monster's lap dog."

"Leia," Luke tries, but is answered with another sharp slap to the face, effectively silencing him.

"You took him from me, made me believe he was lost to us," his mother's voice breaks, "Han is dead, Luke. Because of you, not Ben. My husband is dead at the hand's of my own son, because you wanted to be outwit the Dark Side."

"Leia," Luke tries again, "It wasn't about outwitting anyone, it was about restoring balance—"

This time it is Leia's fist that connects with her twins face, sending him staggering back.

"Balance be damned!" Leia cries, "How dare you? How dare you put this task upon him; burden him with so much! He was just a boy! You separated me from my son, and forced him to commit heinous acts, and for what? To restore balance in the Universe? If that is the only way your precious balance can be restored, then I say fuck balance," Ben's eyebrows raise at his mother's colourful language, "I will not sacrifice my family in the name of balance, or the Light. I'm not selfless enough for that Luke, I'm really not."

With a hand cradling his jaw, Luke reaches for his sister, but she turns on him, striding furiously away. She grips Ben by the arm and tugs him with her, and he does not have the bravery (or stupidity) to argue. As they storm away from his uncle, he catches movement; a flash of warm brown and grey, out of the corner of his eye. He reaches out with the Force, and feels the answering energy of another. One whose energy he is quite familiar with now.

Rey stands in the shadows, watching and listening. He is sensitive to her energy now, to her own relationship with the Force, and he can feel her confusion. Her anger and wariness. Unlike his mother, Rey is not totally convinced of his innocence (a relative term, for he is haunted every night by his past deeds). Reflexively, he touches the slightly raised, white line of flesh on his face; one of many scars received from her over the past two years or so. He wonders at the scars he gave her, and with the Force he sends to her his feelings of regret. He wishes, as he often does when he thinks of her, that they had met before all this. Back before Luke and himself had come up with the plan for Ben to infiltrate the First Order and gain Snoke's trust.

He can feel her bristle upon realizing that he has discovered her. Her mind closes off to him, and her energy signature becomes harder to read. He nods in understanding; her trust will be the hardest to earn. Especially since the death of her companion, the former Stormtrooper. Finn, his name was. He had fought valiantly, and he had Ben's respect.

But a darker part of him, one that was nurtured during his time under Snoke's tutelage, is glad to be rid of him. He is familiar with the taste of envy, and it had settled on his tongue the moment he saw Rey take Finn's hand and flee into the forest on the Starkiller base. The dark part of him practically purred when he heard of Finn's death; the competition was gone. His thanks the sky and stars that he himself did not have to kill him, because he doubts that Rey would have ever forgiven him for that.

Acid coats his throat as he thinks of the death that Rey already may never forgive him for. The death that he will never forgive himself for. He had never been close to his father; Han Solo was far too much of a free spirit, had too much wanderlust and rebellion, to be a good father. He was gone often, almost every time he fought with his mother, which was often. Part of Ben resented his father for always running from his problems rather than trying to deal with them. But he loved Han Solo, and the feeling of his lightsaber thrusting into him haunts Ben nightly. As does the look of absolute horror on Rey's face as Han Solo fell. How will she ever forgive him for taking away the only father figure she had ever had?

Rey Kenobi.

Trained since infancy by Luke, then hidden by Luke on Jakku as Snoke became more powerful. She had been the only padawan that could be saved, but she was also the most important. The only descendant of the Obi Wan Kenobi, she was the most remarkable Force sensitive he had ever met. The Force radiating off her is so raw, and even untrained as she had first been during their first meetings, her influence over the Force came to her so naturally. She was—is—overflowing with both sides of the Force. Perhaps that is what makes her so formidable; she has never cared about Light or Dark, those are simply concepts to her. She simply feels, and acts; she has little concern with the abstract ideas or labels of the Force. She is all grey area, just passion and defiance. And goodness, but never stark Light. She doesn't believe in being unfeeling, or totally selfless. She doesn't believe in sacrificing others for the greater good; doesn't even believe in a greater good. All Rey believe in is loyalty to those she cares for, and a more common good. Standing up for the little guy; doing what _feels_ right, not necessarily is _most_ right. He knows that infuriates Luke; his uncle depends on the difference between Light and Dark in order to remain centered, in order to remain sane.

Ben himself was trained to differentiate between the two sides, but ever since he had begun his training with Snoke, he understands how much they blur. At first he was ashamed by being swayed by the Dark Side, but ever since meeting Rey, he finds some of his shame waning. If Rey, as good as she is, can care little for simple names and abstract concepts, than why can't he?

Ben pulls away from Rey's energy, and continues to follow his mother, all the while thinking of ways to get close to Rey. For the past few weeks he has attempted to get her alone, so he can explain some things to her. And to feel the cooling effect of her energy; despite living on the desert that is Jakku most of her life, her energy feels like a cool oasis. A gentle, cooling breeze across the overheated recesses of his mind. And of course, she is beautiful. He often thinks about tracing the scars he has given her; of her laughing into his face; of her voice in his ear; her mouth tracing the scar that she gave him on his face. But she had effectively avoided being alone with him, and he can't help but admire her slippery ways.

Gaining her trust will take time, he knows this. He hopes that he is still connected enough with the Light to have the patience. The darker part of him growls at him, wanting to claim her right away. He silences it, because he wants her trust, not just her love. And he knows they are two different things. But stars, he wants her. More than anything.

But he can wait. She waited all these years for a family, and he is willing to do the same.

 **I actually really hope that Kylo Ren is a double agent; that would be a great twist and would make his character that much more complicated. Plus I love the idea that Luke is willing to sacrifice his own nephew for the greater good. Kind of like a Dumbledore type thing, raising the question of whether or not it is ok to hurt loved ones for the greater good. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I would love to hear what you think of the double agent theory, and like I've been saying I take prompts. If you have a situation you want Ren/Rey to be in, or if you have your own theory about how the trilogy is gonna enfold, then please let me know. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
